Can't Live With 'Em Can't Live Without 'Em!
by Hollarinax
Summary: Demeter/Munkustrap & Bombalurina/Tugger are having relationship troubles! But what'll happen if a little magic from Misto causes Demeter & Bombalurina to swap bodies? Rated T for a little bad language
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when I get bored of studing history XD Tell me what you think :)**

'Hey Dems, could you get me some cream?'

Demeter sighed as she received a saucer of cream for her beloved mate, Munkustrap. Sure she loved him with all of her heart, but being married to the leader of the tribe was hard work! She woke up early every morning to serve him his breakfast & she was particularly crabby today because he had kept her awake most of the night with his snoring. How she put up with it was beyond her. She put a fresh plate of mice on the table for him & carried on dusting their den.

'Dems .. these are cold.'

Demeter suddenly stopped dusting & felt a wealth of anger burn inside of her. Was he for real? She had slaved over the fire cooking the mice all morning!

'WELL WHY DON'T YOU TRY COOKING THEM YOURSELF, BIGSHOT. EVERY MORNING I WAKE UP TO MAKE YOU YOUR BREAKFAST, I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU & FOR WHAT?! GREAT HEAVYSIDE MUNKUS, WHAT AM I, A MATE OR A MAID?!' She threw the dusting cloth to the floor with great force & raced out of the den. Munkustrap's mouth hung open in shock, he had never seen Demeter act this way! 'What was_ that _all about?'

* * *

Tugger yawned & turned on his side, putting his hand out to rest on what he thought would be Bombalurina's waist, but was surprised when there was nothing there. He brushed his hand over where she had lay & smiled. They had settled down for a while now & everything was perfect.

He stretched & grinned as he saw Bombalurina grooming her fur in the mirror of their den. He got up & put his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

'Morning Sunshine ..' he said tiredly, rubbing his head against her neck.

'Hey baby.'

She turned round & kissed him sweetly on the lips.

'What're you doing today?' she asked.

'You hopefully!' purred Tugger & slammed her against their dressing table passionately, knocking a bottle of Bombalurina's favourite perfume over. The bottle slowly fell to the ground & shattered into tiny pieces on the floor. Tugger stared at the pile in horror _Oh no _..

Bombalurina glanced at the pile & then at Tugger.

'YOU STUPID TOM! DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN SEX?! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. BAST, THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE PERFUME YOU GREAT POLLICLE!' Bombalurina pushed Tugger's paws away from her waist & stormed to the door.

'HEY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! BOMBS I'M SORRY!'

Bombalurina stopped at the doorway & turned to glare & Tugger & slammed the door behind her.

'Jeez .. talk about time of the month!' he thought.

* * *

Demeter ran hastily to the bonnet of the TSE1 car & sat promptly on the bonnet. Bombalurina noticed her frown & sat next to her sister.

'Deme! Whats up?'

'Hey Bombs .. just .. urgh, you don't wanna know.'

'Oh lemme guess, is it Prince Charming?'

'Prince Charming my ass .. I don't think he even knows who I am anymore.'

'Tell me about it, Rum Tum Stupid smashed my perfume this morning, y'know my favourite one? Because he only wanted .. oh ..' Bombalurina never spoke much about sex to Demeter, because she was her sister. There was always an aura of awkwardness around the subject & neither of them brought it up. Demeter scoffed, she knew exactly what he wanted. She was thrilled at her sister's found love, but she had never cared much for Tugger.

'I know what you mean Bomba ..'

Demeter thought of Bombalurina & Tugger & how they could never keep their paws off eachother. They were smitten. Munkustrap wasn't the affectionate type & neither was Demeter, but a little cuddle wouldn't hurt now & then. Bombalurina stared at her sister. She really respected Munkustrap & knew how much he cared for Demeter. Sure he didn't really show it, but he didn't have to, he's so strong & protective & caring .. nothing like Tugger.

The queens sighed & gave eachother weary smiles.

'Don't you just wish you were someone else for one day?'

Bombalurina stared at her sister in bewilderment & laughed .. what was she on about?

'Not really..'

'I mean I love my life, of course, but I can't help but get fed up with everything.'

'We all get days like that Demes, don't worry you'll be fine tomorrow.' Bombalurina hugged her sister & smiled at her.

'I better get back to the den & finish dusting, i'll meet you later?'

'Sure sis! I'll get you here.'

With that Demeter hopped off of the car & made her way home.

Bombalurina watched her sister cautiously as she walked, making sure she was safe, but couldn't help but think of what had been said & her current situation with Tugger .. maybe did she wish she was someone else for a day?

The junkyard magician, Mistoffolees who was sitting behind the TSE 1 (minding his own business & not eavesdropping) had heard all of the conversation between Bombalurina & Demeter. It was obvious that they were having relationship troubles & he had concucted the master plan to help them. He whispered 'Well be careful what you wish for ..'


	2. Chapter 2

Munkustrap hadn't seen Demeter for the rest of the day & began to get worried. He figured the first place he'd find her was at Bombalurina & Tugger's den, but instead of Demeter he saw a very unusual & unseen thing .. Tugger in an apron picking up small pieces of glass.

'Hey there Miss Priss, have you seen my brother about? He used to live here!'

'Shutup dickwad, i didn't want to get glass in my mane .. anyway, what's up?'

'Have you seen Demeter anywhere?'

'Nope, have you seen Bombalurina?'

'No ..'

The two brother's looked at each other & asked 'What did you do?' in unison.

Tugger laughed, 'Hey we could be the next Tantomile & Copricat!'

'Shutup. What happened with Bomba?'

Tugger glared at his brother & sighed. 'I smashed a bottle of her perfume .. it was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose or anything & she just took a hairy fit & left!'

'Well listen to this, Demeter started screaming the junkyard down this morning because I simply told her the mice for breakfast were cold!'

Both brother's looked at one another & shook their heads.

'Queens!' they said, rolling their eyes.

* * *

That night, Demeter & Bombalurina returned to their dens & went to bed, to avoid confrontation with their other halves. Mistoffolees waited until the junkyard was deserted & silent, before he cast his spell. He rubbed his hands excitedly & crept into Demeter's house, Munkustrap was on patrol & never usually came home until late. He waved his hands over Demeter & muttured a spell under his breath, a shower of glitter covering her. He made his way out hurridly, incase Munkustrap came home early.

* * *

Mistoffolees reached Bombalurina's house & peeped through a small opening. Silence. He smiled cheekily & entered, tip toe-ing through the room until he heard a deafening grunt & spun round rapidly in fear. He sighed in relief as he saw Tugger snoring in the corner. He slid into Bombalurina's bedroom & cast the spell on her. Bombalurina twitched as the glitter fell on to her & Misto froze, but she simply sneezed & fell back asleep. Misto smiled & sneaked out of the room, trying to be particularly silent incase Tugger woke up. When he got outside of the den he checked around him to make sure no one was watching him & made his way to his own den. 'Now, we wait.' he said, as he scurried into the crisp, cool night.

* * *

Bombalurina shook her head as she was being told to wake up. She opened her eye a little & saw that the sun was just about to rise, she grimaced, her & Tugger didn't usually wake until noon. _He's probably talking in his sleep again_. She rolled her eyes & snuggled back into her pillow, but found herself being shaken vigorously, she growled & jumped up to scold Tugger but she was face to face with .. 'MUNKUSTRAP?!' Munkustrap raised his eyebrow & stroked Bombalurina's paw gently. 'Were you having a nightmare, sweetie?' Bombalurina twisted her face up & pulled her paw away, but noticed that her fur had changed colour, _What the _.. , she looked down to her body & gasped in shock. She was black & gold! She jumped out of the bed & stumbled into a nearby mirror, grasping onto her face. _GREAT HEAVYSIDE! I'M DEMETER!_

* * *

Demeter opened her eyes tiredly & yawned, _better wake up to make Munkus his breakfast_. She began to get out of bed, but felt a paw around her waist, pulling her back in. 'Where're you going?' he purred tiredly. Demeter's eyes widened as Tugger kissed her softly on the cheek. _He's acting strange_.. , she turned around to return Munkustrap's kiss, but screamed loudly when she saw Tugger lying next to her. 'What's up babe?!' he asked concerned, jumping up & cradling her into his arms. Demeter turned around to look at Tugger & caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She blinked her eyes a few times to make sure that what she saw was real. Her fur was red. She looked exactly like .. _BOMBALURINA!_

* * *

Mistoffolees grinned cheekily to himself when he heard the two screams, his plan had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thank yous to Munkustrap18 & jelliclesoul635 for your lovely reviews! They really made me smile :) Here's chapter three for you, enjoy!**

'Demeter, are you ok? You seem to be acting a bit stra- ..'

Bombalurina squealed & ran out of the den. Munkustrap ran to the door & watched her race out into the junkyard, _she can't still be mad at me about yesterday morning can she?_

* * *

'Bomba, babe, what's wrong?' Tugger wrapped his arms around Demeter's waist & received a quick slash from her claws, 'Get your paws off of me!'.

'Ow, what the hell, Bomba!' he cried, clutching onto his butchered paw. Demeter suddenly realised that she was Bombalurina & ran out of the den as quick as she could.

'Bomba, where're you going?! I said I was sorry about the perfume!' Tugger raced to the door & looked for her, but she was gone.

* * *

The two queens raced into the junkyard & banged into one another & fell into a heap on the ground.

'Demeter!'

'Bombalurina!'

They received a bizarre look from a passing Asparagus & Jellylorum for shouting out their own names. They giggled nervously & waved at the two cats, 'Playing the name game!' shouted Bombalurina, 'The answer's Plato!' Demeter stared at her sister in bewilderment & received an elbow in the rib from Bombalurina to show her to play along. 'Oh, yes, that's right!' Asparagus smiled wearily at the two cats but made a strange face to Jellylorum when he thought that they weren't looking.

'Bast!' Bombalurina grabbed onto Demeter's arm & pulled her into a deserted area of the junkyard where no one could hear them. 'Deme, what's going on?!'

Demeter shook her head timidly, 'I-I don't know, but when I said I wanted to be someone else I didn't think it would actually happen!' she wailed.

'Calm down Deme, it'll be ok. We're just going to have to pretend to be each other until we turn back to normal.' she replied, her voice trailing off as she said 'back to normal' as she began to doubt & fear that it might not happen.

'Oh Bomba, I can't spend time with Tugger!'

Bombalurina raised her eyebrow, 'No offence, but I hardly want to spend my days with Munkustrap! We're just going to have to, Deme.' she replied flatly. Bombalurina paused & then her face lit up, 'Oh wait! Misto could help us!'

The two queens smiled at eachother gratefully & began to run to Mistoffolees & Victoria's den.

* * *

'He went back to his owner's house.'

Bombalurina & Demeter looked at one another in complete devastation & disbelief.

'What do you mean he went back to his owner's?! When will he be back?!' cried Bombalurina, throwing her paws into the air furiously.

Victoria stepped back a little, she had never seen Demeter act so feisty before! 'He probably won't be back until tomorrow.' she said softly, worried incase Demeter set off again.

Bombalurina sighed. 'It's ok Vic, thanks anyway. C'mon Demeter.' Demeter followed Bombalurina out of the room & smiled at Victoria before she left. Victoria waved the two queens goodbye, but paused when she went back into the den, _Did Demeter just say 'C'mon Demeter' to herself? Weird!_

* * *

Demeter & Bombalurina walked sullenly out of the den & into the junkyard. 'What're we going to do Deme? I can't be like you!'

'Be like me? I can't be like you!'

The queens sighed & continued to walk. Even though they were sisters, they had absolutely nothing in common.

_How will I be able to spend time with Tugger without having to touch him?_

_How can I stop myself getting bored listening to Munkustrap?_

'We're just going to have to wait until tomorrow, Bomba.'

'I know. We'll be able to handle it for a day!'

They both laughed nervously. _How am I going to handle this? _

'Ok Deme. You act like me & I'll act like you just for today & then tomorrow morning we'll go to Misto's den & get changed back! Yeah?'

Demeter nodded & walked ahead of Bombalurina before going into the junkyard.

'Demeter, I don't walk like that!' she cried, staring at Demeter's slouched posture & tiny, rushed footsteps. Demeter turned back at Bombalurina, who had her head high & her hips swinging.

'I don't walk like _that!' _she replied, disapproving of her sister's seductive movements.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes & bent over into a slouch & began to walk like a zombie while in fits of laughter.

'You ok, Demeter?'

Bombalurina stopped & shot up when she regonised that smooth voice & saw Tugger standing before her, a confused & slightly concerned look on his face. Bombalurina's cheeks blazed & she began to play with her hair nervously, 'Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I be?' Tugger scoffed & turned to Demeter & wrapped his arms around her waist & kissed her cheek. 'Hey sexy.' Bombalurina scowled & Demeter's face dropped in fear when she felt his paws on her. Bombalurina widened her eyes to tell Demeter to go along with it.

'Hey uhh .. fuzzy wuzzy bear.'

Bombalurina's mouth dropped open in shock & she smacked her head in disbelief. _Fuzzy wuzzy bear?! _Tugger stared at Demeter strangely, 'Never heard that one before.' he chuckled anxiously, praying that it would be the last time. Bombalurina urged Demeter again, 'Y-yeah pretty cool don'tcha think? Mr .. Snugglebuns!'

Bombalurina had heard enough & shook her head at her sister.

'Me & D- .. Bombalurina need to go to see Jenny, Jellicle Ball business. See you later, Tugger.' She grabbed Demeter & pulled her away from Tugger before he could object.

'What the hell was that, Demeter?!'

'It was the first thing that came into my head!'

Bombalurina turned to her sister, 'This is going to be harder than we thought.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if my fic's been a little confusing so far, it's been really confusing to write having to switch Bomba & Deme lol! I'll try to be more clearer in this chapter so you can follow what's going on! :) A little bit in the story Bombalurina is cooking, the appliance she picks up is some kind of electric whisk, I didn't really know how to describe it, sorry! Anyway, again big thank yous to you lovely reviewers; Munkustrap18, jelliclesoul635 & ****Selma111 for your reviews! :D They really made me smile! Enjoy chapter four :)**

Bombalurina had been teaching Demeter how to walk like her for the past hour & they were getting nowhere. Bombalurina sighed angrily & slapped her head.

'Look, if someone sees you just stop walking & stand & look pretty, ok?!' she declared, stressed & still in complete disbelief at their mysterious body swap.

Demeter nodded in agreement, she had no idea how Bombalurina could coordinate her legs & hips at the same time without looking like she had some sort of limp.

'We'd better go Bomba, I usually make Munkustrap's dinner at this time.'

Bombalurina swatted her hand at her sister jokingly & scoffed, _cook .. ha! _She stopped laughing & looked up to her sister who was deadly serious.

Bombalurina's face dropped. 'Bast, I don't know how to cook!'

Demeter paused to think of a solution, but could come up with nothing.

'Just make a little mouse pie or something!' she blurted hesitantly.

'A what?!'

'Just go!' Demeter pushed Bombalurina forward to encourage her & Bombalurina scowled at her sister before going to he- .. _Demeter's_ den.

Demeter watched after her sister & rubbed her forehead, _This can't get any worse_. She spun round to walk to Bombalurina's den, but smacked straight into a maned tom's chest.

'Offt, watch your head on my chest of steel! Might get a concussion!' he chuckled, winking at her.

Demeter moved her gaze anxiously up to the tom & smiled uneasily when she saw Tugger grinning before her.

_Maybe it could._

* * *

Bombalurina stood in Demeter's kitchen & stared at the appliances & in complete bemusement. She picked up a silver contraption & stared at it. _How does Deme use these things?_She pressed a red button on the side of it & jumped back in alarm when it began to move furiously in her paws. She screamed & threw it out of her hands & leapt on top of a cushion, watching in fear as it vibrated & clicked along the floor. She bit her claw, oh _god, now what do I do?! _She did not move from her spot & continued to stare at the silver blur gyrating across the floor, waiting for someone to help her.

'Dem, what's going on in here?'

Bombalurina jumped back startled, but sighed in relief as Munkustrap walked into the den & picked up the whisk & switched it off.

'I don't know, it all just happened!' she wailed, her heart racing in fear. Bombalurina moved closer to him & clutched to his chest, expecting a cuddle to comfort her after her little fiasco, but received a simple pat on the back.

'It's ok, sweets. I've fixed it.' he smiled sweetly at her & walked into the living room & curled up on a cushion cosily.

Bombalurina smiled falsely at him. Jeez, _I nearly got all my fur caught in that thing & he doesn't even care!_

'Thanks .. dear.' she replied flatly.

'Is dinner ready?'

Bombalurina opened her mouth to tell him where he could shove his dinner, but remembered that she was supposed to be Demeter & took a deep breath. 'I was thinking we could go out for dinner?'

'I can't really be bothered, I'm too tired.'

_Bast, he is so boring! _Bombalurina flashed a fake smile & said 'Well I _can_ be bothered.' through gritted teeth.

'Why don't we just stay in & have a little quiet night together?' He cocked his head to the side & smiled at her gently.

Bombalurina paused. Her & Tugger never had nice little nights together, they always went into town for dinner & dancing. Sure Bombalurina loved going out, but a night in without queens drooling over her mate wouldn't go a miss. She then realised she was in Demeter's body & living with Munkustrap, the most uninteresting tom she had ever met.

'No. C'mon, pull a comb through your fur & put a nice collar on, I'm showing you the town.'

She stormed into their bedroom & began to get ready. Munkustrap sat up & stared after her, _she's acting very strange, but whatever makes her happy_. He shrugged his shoulders & started to groom his fur.

* * *

' .. so she took me to this place to get my fur trimmed & she put a couple of highlights in my mane! What'dya think?' he grinned, stroking his mane.

Demeter blinked to wake herself up from her daze & looked blankly at Tugger's mane, but could see no difference at all.

'Yeah, great.' she replied flatly, completely uninterested in Tugger's vanity.

'Sexy, huh?! It'll look great when we hit the town tonight, hmm?' he purred, putting his arms around Demeter's waist & leaning in for a kiss. _Can he never keep his paws to himself?!_Demeter froze as she stared at Tugger's puckered lips which were getting closer & closer .. & ducked down & pretended to trip.

'Oops! Silly me!' she shouted, _Bast - that couldn't have been more fake!_

'Bombs, you ok?! Let me kiss it better.'

'THAT WON'T BE NECCESSARY.' Demeter cried, edging herself away from the Maine Coon.

'Aww c'mon, gimme a kiss dollface.' he asked innocently, batting his eyelids.

Demeter twisted her face up & giggled nervously.

'Shouldn't we be getting ready?'

Tugger pouted. 'Yeah, I guess. You already look beautiful though, Bombs.' he said, smiling lovingly at Demeter.

Demeter would normally have felt sick if she had overhead Tugger saying this to Bombalurina, but Munkustrap never said things like that to her before. It had never bothered her, but every queen likes to be told she's beautiful now & then. She smiled sadly at Tugger & walked slowly into his den to beautify herself. Tugger watched her walk & grinned to himself contently, but could not help notice that she was walking differently. _I'll have that swing back into her hips in no time! _He bit his lip cheekily & followed her into the den.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers; Jelliclesoul635, munkustrap18, Tuggers'Lil'Princess, PlatoLuvr-08 & broadwayexpert for reviewing! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! You're right Plato-Luvr-08! Boys are stupid .. but you can't live with 'em & you can't live without 'em! ;) ohh that was so bad lol ! ANYWAY! On with chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

Victoria was resting cosily in her & Mistoffolees den, grooming her pristine white fur. She licked her arm delicately & jumped back in surprise when she noticed a face appear behind her.

'Misto you frightened me!' she cried, catching her breath. 'I thought you were at your owners!'

'I came back, I wanted to see how the plan was going.' he said casually.

Victoria raised her eyebrow at him & stared at him suspiciously. 'What plan?'

Misto grinned proudly. 'I made Demeter & Bombalurina switch bodies!'

Victoria's mouth fell open & she gasped in shock. 'Misto, why?! I wondered why they were acting so differently today!'

'They were having tom troubles, so I thought i'd help them.'

Victoria bit her lip. 'Well, Dem-Bombalurina got a bit upset ..'

Mistoffolee's majestic grin faded & he burrowed his brow. 'Oh .. I hope i've not made it worse?'

Victoria & Mistoffolees exchanged concerned looks & hurried out of their den to find Demeter & Bombalurina & change back to normal before it got out of hand. Mistoffolees bit his lip nervously & prayed that it already hadn't.

* * *

'So are you ready, Straps?' Bombalurina asked flatly, completely unenthusiastic about their evening.

Munkustrap turned to look at Demeter & his mouth fell open. Her black fur was sparkling & groomed to perfection & her claws were manicured & painted gold to match the stripes in her fur. She looked incredible.

'Y-yeah.' Munkustrap shot up from the cushion & took her paw nervously, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Bombalurina smiled cheekily. 'Take a picture tiger, it'll last longer.'

Munkustrap shook his head & blinked hard, breaking his gaze. 'I would if I could.' he replied nervously, blushing.

Bombalurina tilted her head & smiled at him gently, admiring her work at turning Demeter's body into hotstuff. Then she had an idea; make Munkustrap realise what a gorgeous queen he has.

* * *

'Tugger are you ready to go?' Demeter asked flatly, skeptical of what the night may hold.

'Sure thing, babe. You look .. really great!' Tugger glanced at her unbrushed fur that was sticking up in strange places, almost like a bedhead look. He grinned, _she looks .. sexy!_

Demeter blushed, of course she was in her sister's body & it came from Tugger, but she really did like the attention she received. Apart from the constant touching.

'Thanks.' she grinned happily & walked to the door, Tugger walking behind her.

* * *

Bombalurina & Munkustrap walked arm in arm across the city. Toms would often stop & smile at her & she would blow them kisses or wave cutely at them. Munkustrap cleared his throat awkwardly & watched her uneasily, feeling a pang of jealousy each time she smiled at the disgusting cats.

Bombalurina could read the tension in his face & grinned wickedly, _if you want this attention you're going to have to earn it, Straps my man._She continued to flaunt herself in front of passing cats & watched Munkustrap grow more & more agitated, but waited patiently for his reaction.

Bombalurina grinned at a passing tom & Munkustrap caught a glimpse of her. He hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time. She looked beautiful. He had forgotten how much he loved her smile. Bombalurina winked cheekily at a black tom & Munkustrap wrapped his arm around her protectively. 'Put your tongue back into your mouth & jog on.' he hissed at the tom & looked down to Demeter who was staring at him with wide eyes, a small smile on her face. Bombalurina smiled to herself, _after tonight you're going to give my sister all the love & affection that she deserves._

_* * *_

Tugger smoothed his mane & strutted down the high street, flashing a knockout smile at each queen that passed by. Demeter walked attentively after him, not sure of where she was going. She turned to stare at the swooning queen's & twisted her face in disgust. _He has Bombalurina, the most gorgeous queen in the junkyard, but he's flirting with these tramps?_ Demeter bit her claw in concern, _how can Bomba put up with this? I need to get him to stop .. but how? _Demeter had no ability of walking in the seductive manner that Bombalurina could, but she could play the damsel in distress card which she seemed to have worked quite well this morning.

She scuffed her foot on the ground to make a lourd scraping sound & landed onto the ground lightly enough to not injure her, but heavy enough to make Tugger turn round to see her sitting in a heap on the ground. She winced & Tugger ran to her aid & knelt on the ground next to her.

'Bomba are you ok?!' He cuddled Demeter close & looked into her eyes, that were filling with tears.

She sniffed. Gus the theatre cat would be proud of these crocodile tears, she was putting on quite a show. 'I fell because I turned to look at the queen you were flirting with & I wasn't concentrating on where I was going ..' she whimpered covering her teary eyes with her paw, moving it slightly to see Tugger's reaction. He stared at her sadly & cuddled her.

'I'm sorry Bombs, I didn't know it made you felt that way.' Tugger's stomach wrenched with guilt as he stared into her emerald eyes which were blurry with tears. _You have a stunning queen & this is how you treat her._'I don't mean it like that, I won't do it again Bombs, i'm sorry. C'mon, dry those tears.' He wiped a tear from her eye & picked her up from the ground & wrapped his arm around her waist. Demeter smiled wearily & wiped her eyes, a smile of accomplishment spreading across her face, _he'll never flirt with any queens apart from my sister again._

Demeter's smile faded when she noticed Tugger waving manically at someone & looked up to find Munkustrap & Bombalurina approaching them.

'Hey bro!' Tugger grinned, smacking Munkustrap hard on his back. Munkustrap growled & shoved Tugger & wiped his fur. 'Evening Tugger.' he frowned at his younger brother who was smiling like a Cheshire cat beside Bombalurina, who almost faded into the background. _That's not like her._ 'Hello Bomba.' he smiled, shaking her paw.

Demeter smiled at Munkustrap & took his paw, 'Hey Munkus.'

Bombalurina gawped at Tugger, who was looking particularly handsome. 'Hey Tugger.' she purred, approaching him in her seductive manner. Tugger looked down at her & smiled uneasily, _she's a bit too close for comfort!_'Hi Demeter.' Bombalurina jumped back & bit her claw & glanced at Demeter, who was staring at her wide eyed. _Bast, I'm supposed to be Demeter!_

Munkustrap broke his gaze from her & smiled at Tugger & Demeter, 'So, where'you off to?'

'I'm taking Bombs to Giovanni's, it's her favourite restaurant.' he grinned, wrapping his arm around Demeter. Bombalurina whimpered. She forgot how caring Tugger could be. 'Where are you going? Not like you to hit the town, Stripes.'

Munkustrap laughed & shook his head. 'I know, I wanted to do something nice with Demeter tonight so we're going to .. the Whiskers Bar.' Munkustrap added disapprovingly.

'No way, we love that joint! Mind if we join you bro?'

Munkustrap turned to Demeter to check if it was ok.

'Of course!' Bombalurina beamed.

Tugger clapped his hands together, 'Great! Let's go.'

Bombalurina & Demeter exchanged worried looks & walked together to the nightclub, while Munkustrap & Tugger discussed 'Junkyard business'.

'Bomba you-_I_ look great!' she smiled, amazed by the drastic make-over Bombalurina had achieved on her body.

'I know!' She grinned, but then stared at her own body, which was unkempt & a little messy. 'Could've at least made an effort, Dem.'

Demeter looked down at her crimson fur, 'I liked it like this, I think it gives you a bit of an edge.'

Bombalurina giggled, 'I think it looks like i've had a run in with a pollicle & it dragged me through a bush backwards!' Demeter laughed & rolled her eyes at her, dare she say, conceited sister.

'So hows things with Tugger?' Demeter stared at the ground awkwardly, unsure of how to put it in a nice way. 'Just tell me Deme.'

Demeter looked at Bombalurina who had a small smile on her face, eager to hear about Tugger.

'I just .. don't know how you put up with him touching you all the time.'

Bombalurina scoffed. 'I don't know how you put up with Munkustrap not touching you atall!'

Demeter paused, she could not deny that her sister was right. '& the flirting?'

Bombalurina opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't. 'I'll give you that one.' she sighed.

Demeter put her arm around Bombalurina comfortingly, 'Don't worry Bomba, i've put a stop to that.'

Bombalurina stopped & muttered 'Ch'yeah.' Doubting that anything could stop Tugger's flirtacious ways. 'Well, i've brought out a side in Munkustrap that I think you might like.' Demeter stared at her sister suspiciously, worried by the menacing smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all :) I'm really sorry i've not managed to update this for the past few days, i've had so much school work (ugh) But don't worry, i've not forgotten about you! & sorry the last chapter was a little slow, I needed to have a chapter to show that Munkustrap & Tugger are beginning to realise that they need to give their queens some more respect! This chapter'll be more heated up :D & of course, thankyou to my reviewers; jelliclesoul353, munkustrap18, TsunaNarik, Neon Eyes, Catsgirl007, yous are great! Enjoy the rest of the story (The last chapter'll be up soon!);**

Victoria & Mistoffolees had been searching the junkyard for Demeter & Bombalurina, but made no avail. 'Where are they?' Misto asked, resting his paws on his legs to catch his breath.

'I don't know, they didn't say.' Victoria replied sullenly, panting.

Misto looked around the junkyard & double took when he spotted a black & white tom, _Alonzo! That's it! He'll know!_

'ALONZO!'

Alonzo awoke sharply from his patrolling duties, otherwise known as gazing at Cassandra, & stared down at the tuxedo tom.

'What's up Misto?'

'Have you seen Demeter & Bombalurina?'

Alonzo paused & thought for a moment, racking his brain. 'Oh yeah, Munkustrap's taking Demeter to the Whiskers Bar,' he said in almost disbelief, '& no doubt Bomba & Tugger'll be there too, y'know what they're like!' he chuckled.

'Great, thanks!' Mistoffolees grabbed Victoria's paw & raced out of the junkyard before Alonzo could reply & set out to find the two queens.

* * *

The four cats joined the end of the line to get into The Whiskers Bar which was evidently pretty busy. Tugger stretched up & looked over the crowd & groaned. Bombalurina did the same & rolled her eyes & tapped her foot impatiently. Munkustrap looked at her & blinked dumbfounded, _Demeter's always patient, why is she acting so strange?_He then turned to Bombalurina who was strangely cowered behind Tugger, her eyes darting from side to side anxiously. A drooling tom stood behind her & raised his eyebrow at her suggestively. Tugger growled at the cat & grabbed Bombalurina's paw & pulled her out of the queue. 'C'mon we can get in no problem, we're not standing in a line with those creeps.' he shot a defiant look at the drooling tom & walked cooly to the door. Bombalurina grabbed Munkustrap's paw & followed them.

'O'malley, my man!' Tugger smiled broadly at a large brown & cream tom & smacked him heartily on the back. Munkustrap's eyes widened as the tom turned to face them. His face was sencere & his dark eyes were haunting. _Tugger you big oaf! I'm not getting you out of this one!_Demeter gasped & hid behind Bombalurina who was also grinning at O'malley.

'Alright Rum Tum!' He laughed. 'Where's the missus?'

'Right here!' he smiled, turning to look at Bombalurina, but had to spin round to find her scrunched behind his back in fear.

'Hello Bomba! Love the new look.' he winked cheekily at her.

Demeter smiled uneasily & cleared her throat before walking slowly beside Tugger. 'Hello.' she whispered. Tugger stared at her & wrapped his arm around her waist.

'So who are your friends?'

Tugger tore his grasp from Bombalurina & shoved his arm around Munkustrap's shoulders, into a semi-headlock. 'This is my brother, Munkustrap & this is his mate, Demeter.' he said, pointing at Demeter. Bombalurina smiled cutely & put out her paw. 'Nice to meet you Mr O'malley.' The brown tom shook it politely & flashed her a charming smile. 'Likewise.' Munkustrap cringed & stood forward, puffing out his chest. _This O'malley creature better not try anything with Deme._

'So, fancy letting your two favourite cats & their friends jump the queue?' Tugger asked hastily, noticing his brother's discomfort.

O'malley scoffed, 'Sure thing Tugger, c'mon in. Have a good night kits.' he shouted, letting the four cats into the bar.

Tugger strolled through the hallway & put his arm around Bombalurina & nuzzled her ear before whispering to her; 'Are you ok, Bombs? You don't seem yourself.' Demeter nodded & managed to smile at him sweetly. 'I'm fine, I guess .. I've just not been feeling well today.' she lied. Tugger embraced her in a cuddle. 'Don't worry, I'll make you feel better.' He grinned at her happily & led her into the main bar.

Bombalurina walked in with Munkustrap, but could not take her eyes off of Tugger. Munkustrap cleared his throat awkwardly & smiled nervously at her. Bombalurina shook her head to clear any thoughts of Tugger & turned to Munkustrap who looked a little uneasy. He stared at Bombalurina & Tugger who were dancing & he fidgeted with his paws anxiously. 'You uhh .. wanna dance?'

Bombalurina smiled, 'Sure!'

Munkustrap stood to his feet & held his paw out for her to take & led her to the dancefloor.

* * *

Mistoffolees rushed into the alleyway which lead to bar, followed by Victoria who was being verbally molested by passing toms. Misto ran past the crowd of cats, oblivious to the fact that they were queueing to get in & smacked straight into O'malley's back & fell backwards onto the ground. The line of cats sniggered at the Tuxedo tom & Victoria ran to his aid & helped him up, glaring at the jeering cats.

'Watch it, small fry!' O'malley hissed, stretching his arm round to rub his throbbing back.

'I'm very sorry, Sir, but I need to go in there you see, I need to tell someone something importa-' Misto was stopped from entering by O'malley's arm slamming across the door & he jumped back.

'What age are you?'

Misto grimaced. 'Old enough, now if you plea-'

'Nuh-uh mister, no under 18's allowed. On your way.'

Misto turned to object, but O'malley pressed his paw against his back & pushed him away from the doorway. Victoria grabbed onto Misto's paw. 'What're we going to do?'

Misto stroked his chin in thought, 'I've got it! I'll cast a spell that'll freeze time so we can get into the club! We need some kind of distraction ..'

Misto stared at Victoria, who's eyes were wide in fear.

'No.'

'C'mon Vic, pleeeease?' Misto batted his eyelids & rubbed his head against hers.

'Okay, but please be quick!' she sighed & ran over to the crowd of cats & began to dance gracefully, her white fur shining in the moonlight as she spun & moved her arms & legs delicately.

The cats stopped & stared at Victoria, enthralled by her movement. Even O'malley was amazed by her beautiful dancing.

Misto closed his eyes & breathed in before casting his spell which will freeze everything apart from him & Victoria. He threw his arms down enthusiastically & opened his eyes suddenly & stared at the still alley. The cats were completely frozen, stuck in their movement. Victoria gasped & gazed around her.

'C'mon Vic, the spell wears off in 30 seconds!'

Victoria nodded & rushed into the club with Misto & into the main bar which was abundant with frozen cats in mid-dance moves to find Bombalurina & Demeter. They squeezed past the motionless bodies to find the queens. Misto groaned as the spell began to wear off & the club became a mass of movement & hysteria.

'HOW'RE WE GOING TO FIND THEM NOW?' Victoria shouted over the music, brushing her fur each time a cat shoved past her.

'WE'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO LOOK.' He replied, grasping onto her paw in fear that he may lose her.

* * *

Munkustrap spun Demeter around gracefully in time to the music. Bombalurina took Munkustrap's paws & spun him round too, but she had caught him off guard & he stumbled to the floor. Bombalurina giggled & Munkustrap could not get up from laughing, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had such fun. Bombalurina was, surprisingly, enjoying herself too - although she wouldn't admit to it.

Tugger turned to see Munkustrap sprawled across the floor in a fit of hysterics & chuckled.

'Man, I've never seen Straps laugh so much!'

Demeter stared at Munkustrap & smiled. 'Me neither.' She loved Munkustrap's smile & she could not help but laugh when he laughed.

Bombalurina's stomach hurt from laughing at Munkustrap & he pulled her down onto the floor with him & that made them laugh even more. The couple's laughter eventually faded & Munkustrap leaned forward to kiss her ..

Tugger's laugh stopped too & he stared down at Demeter who was laughing at Munkustrap & he was completely captivated by her smile. 'You're absolutely gorgeous Bomba, dy'know that?' He grinned & moved in for a kiss ..

Misto shoved past a cream persian cat & stopped suddenly when he spotted Bombalurina & Demeter with eachother's mates, who were about to kiss them. Misto gasped & threw his arms in their direction & began to mutter a spell under his breath & .. 'PRESTO!'

Tugger & Munkustrap moved closer towards their queens in slow motion. Bombalurina & Demeter's bodies flashed suddenly & glitter sprinkled from their fur & they each felt a tom's lips touch theirs.

Demeter stopped as she felt the kiss & gasped as she found herself standing before Munkustrap, who was smiling broadly at her. Demeter returned the smile & cuddled him, savouring the feeling of his strong arms around her. 'I love you Demeter.' he whispered.

Bombalurina tore her lips away & stared upto Tugger, the lights catching onto his masculine features & his amber eyes. She squealed delightfully & pressed her paws on either side of his cheeks & pulled his face towards hers & kissed him passionately. Tugger stopped & looked down to her, 'That's the Bomba I know.' he grinned cheekily, his paws placed around her waist. 'C'mere, handsome.' she purred & kissed him again, running her paws through his mane.

Mistoffolees & Victoria gave each other relieved glances & laughed.

'Misto, honey, that is the last time you've to interfere with any cat's love life!'

'I know, I know,' he replied rolling his eyes. 'But look! It's seemed to have worked!' He grinned, staring at the two couples who were exchanging little kisses of the dancefloor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for uploading this again, but It disappeared o.O**

Demeter sighed & put her hands on her hips as she stood in the kitchen area of her & Munkustrap's den. _It's so good to be home_. She scurried hurridly around the kitchen to begin preparing for Munkustrap's dinner & did not notice him standing in the doorway, staring at her admirably.

'Hey, I was thinking I could take you out for dinner tonight.' he said softly.

Demeter stopped & turned to stare at her mate, completely caught off guard.

'We don't have to if you don't want to.' she replied gingerly, staring at her feet.

'I do want to Deme, I'll do whatever makes you happy, darling.' He flashed her a warm smile & cuddled her, holding her close to him.

'I'll have to get ready ..'

'But .. you look beautiful as you are.'

Demeter blushed & stared brightly into Munkustraps comforting gaze. He took her paw in his & lead her out of the den & into the moonlit night, never wanting to let it go.

* * *

Bombalurina stood infront of a mirror in her & Tugger's den. She could see Tugger's reflection in the mirror & she grinned. _I missed that handsome face_. She adjusted her collar & smoothed a petruding strand of fur from her coat & turned to Tugger, who was draped lazily across a velvet cushion, enthralled by her beauty.

'So, we going out then?'

Tugger smiled at her lovingly & moved himself to one side of the cushion to make space for her.

'Na, why don't we stay in tonight? Just you & me?'

Bombalurina smiled gratefully & leapt on to the cushion & cuddled into Tugger's mane. Tugger grinned as Bombalurina snuggled her head deep into his fur so she could hear his heartbeat. He put his paw under Bombalurina's chin & moved it up so they were looking at eachother eye to eye.

'I love you Bombs, y'know that right?' She stared into his deep amber eyes & saw the sencerity of his words.

Bombalurina smiled softly at him. 'I love you too Tugger & I wouldn't change you for the world.'


End file.
